


Lights

by Scherry



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Family, Gen, HunHan - Freeform, Kid Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scherry/pseuds/Scherry
Summary: Lu Han was ready to go, but his love for Sehun wouldn't let him.





	

That night every light was turned off. Not a glimpse of light, not a single movement, the only face one could see was darkness's. No one knew if there were any candles available. And then, something no one was waiting for, happened.

He remembered his eyes, his little brother's big amber eyes. He was there, ready to go, he'd even turned off the lights of his conscience, while he waited for the bigger light to turn on in front of him. But no. Instead of accepting death, like his body was already doing - he didn't even feel the pain anymore-, his mind kept fighting and he would picture his little brother.

He didn't want to reminisce his life. He didn't want to remember the foolish smiles of his baby bro or the nights he'd spent awake by his side. He just wanted to go already, without all the agony that comes with the wait. Now, he wished he died the second the bullet hit him.

However, when he thinks about it, the first thing that'd come to his mind was what they would do with the little boy. He was on the floor, dying, and his brother was somewhere inside that store as well; the boy was probably desperate. He didn't want to be this horrible older brother who'd traumatize the little one for the rest of his life.

Lu Han heard words he couldn't quite figure out and tried forcing himself into opening his eyes, which he wasn't able to do, but he decided to keep trying. The sound was oscillating, sometimes strong, sometimes weak. He began questioning himself as to why death was taking so long to finally pick him up. When he's seen it in the movies, the main characters wouldn't take more than one or two scenes to die, but there he was, agonizing at the final minutes of his life. 

Then again, his mind brought him back to Sehun, his baby, probably because he remembered the movies they were watching before deciding "to buy something yummy". That was definitely the worst decision Lu Han's ever made. But who would've thought there'd be a thief inside the 7/11 store who would get scared and shoot? If he could laugh he certainly would, but it'd be a little too dry.

He could hear someone talking once again, this time he made a little more effort. He finally got to open his eyes - slightly-, but everything was darkness. Suddenly a voice hit him in a low, suffered tone. "Goodbye, Lu".

At that moment he knew that, in fact, there was a candle there, because his eyes were finally seeing the light.


End file.
